The Alunerium
The Alunerium is the archive of all Dekn knowledge, artifacts and a few known relics from the old world. It is located in the Elevrium. Access to the archives of the Alunerium is granted by Overseers (or, on rare occasions, at the discretion of the Master of Forbidden Knowledge) to those who earn what amounts to a library pass, known in more formal terms as an Atheneum Cross. Description The Alunerium is a massive, heavily fortified structure. It consists of three levels: Artifacts, Relics, and Archives. The artifacts and relics are guarded by a certain chapter of the Dekn army, but the Archives are guarded by the beings that staff the library (known as The Librarians). Staff Master of Forbidden Knowledge The Alunerium is controlled by the Master of Forbidden Knowledge. His word is law, and in the Alunerium he is King. There have been a few very famous Masters of Forbidden Knowledge, but none have ever been as cryptic as the most recent Master of Forbidden Knowledge: Baelbaurith Andras As’phyxiar. The Master of Forbidden Knowledge is privy to all the secrets of the Alunerium, constantly researching and working to find out the full extent of his Dekn powers. Historically, the Master of Forbidden Knowledge is more skilled at drawing and casting Sigils than other Dekn. Overseers Working directly under the Master of Forbidden Knowledge are the three Overseers. It is their job to oversee the day-to-day activities of the three Alunerium levels (Artifacts, Relics, Archives) in the absence of the Master. All Overseers report to the Master. * The Artifact Overseer researches and finds out what can be gleaned from the Artifacts of this world. * The Relic Overseer guards and documents on the ancient Old World relics, ensuring that not all knowledge of the Old World is lost. * The Archive Overseer makes sure that the Illuminators are doing their job correctly, as well as maintaining the Librarians. Illuminators The Illuminators are glorified scribes. It is their job to write down oral knowledge, as well as keep old texts from crumbling. They are known as the Illuminators due to the fact that most of the books they write are illuminated manuscripts. Their work is precise and absolutely gorgeous, rivaled almost by none. Librarians The Librarians are a unique variant of the Drawlight/Verithaen race. They look murky and more spectral than other Verithaen variants. They keep moving, so some of them appear to have personality at points and certain activities they like doing beyond their assigned tasks of librarian things (getting books for library patrons, keeping shelves organized and such, making sure nothing is stolen). Once they find that someone has stolen or attempted to deface a book, they go into attack mode, finding the perpetrator and tearing them to shreds. Other than that, they are mild-mannered and happy creatures. Layout of the Alunerium * The Master's private quarters and laboratory are on the top level of the Alunerium. * The Archives (where the Librarians patrol) are at the middle level of the Alunerium. * The Artifact Archives are the second-to-last level of the Alunerium, almost at the bottom. * The Relic Vault is at the very bottom level of the Alunerium, with the most security possible. Category:Locations Category:Universe X Category:Locations (Universe X)